Rey de Hueco Mundo
by karliss
Summary: Orihime ya no soportaba estar en Karakura sin Ulquiorra, así que sin decirle nada a nadie termina llegando a Hueco Mundo, aunque sabe que él ya no está ahí. ¿Pero de verdad Ulquiorra está muerto? ¿O solo la estaba esperando para que lo despertara? ¿Y si Ulquiorra no la recuerda al despertar?
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: **La idea de Ulquiorra siendo el Rey de Hueco Mundo no es mía, pertenece a **Eienhy **que me a dejado utilizarla.

¡Espero les guste este primer capitulo!

.

.

**CAPITULO 1**

– _¿Me tienes miedo mujer?_

–_No te tengo miedo… no te tengo miedo._

–_Entiendo… entiendo…_

_Su mano se estiro para tratar de tocar la que el chico estiraba hacia ella, pero desapareció antes de que pudiese llegar a ella._

– ¡Ulquiorra…-san! –Una vez más se encontraba soñando con ese momento en el que fue su despedida. Se encontraba en su habitación en la ciudad de Karakura. Ya había pasado casi un año desde la pelea con los Quincy en la Sociedad de Almas. Se podía decir que todo había vuelto a la normalidad… aunque Ichigo pasaba más tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas que en la ciudad, después de todo prefería estar haya junto a su novia Rukia.

Ella junto a sus amigos iban de vez en cuando a visitarlos, pero por lo menos agradecía que en todo ese tiempo se hubiese dado cuenta que ella en realidad quería a Ichigo como un buen amigo… casi un hermano. Si no hubiera sido así, habría sido muy doloroso saber que ahora este mantenía una relación con alguien más.

Se daba cuenta que nunca podría decirle a la persona que amaba todos sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de él? Prefería haber seguido en la ignorancia, así estaba más feliz.

No quería levantarse, no tenía nada que hacer. Y le apetecía quedarse acostada por ese día, pero tampoco podía hacer eso. No quería quedarse ahí como dando a entender que no podría recuperarse, aun cuando nadie la estuviese viendo. Lo mejor sería levantarse y tratar de seguir con su vida. Él nunca le había dado ninguna esperanza de que estuviese interesado en ella y para eso ya era demasiado tarde.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y aunque estaba aun en piyama no le quedo de otra más que levantarse.

– ¡Sorpresa! –En la puerta se encontraban sus dos mejores amigas: Tatsuki y Rukia.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –les pregunto sorprendida. No se esperaba esa sorpresa.

– ¿Acaso ahora no podemos venir a ver a una amiga? –Excusas y aunque lo sabía no pensaba decirles nada. Estaba feliz que se preocupan por ella. Rukia la saludo y siguió hablando–Vístete, iremos a desayunar fuera. Yo invito.

Orihime tan solo salto un poco y partió a vestirse para pasar el día. Estaba decidida a que su ánimo mejorara. Dejaría el sueño de esa noche (y el de todas las anteriores) en esa habitación, porque sabía que aunque quisiera que se fuera y no volver a tenerlo eso no sería así. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que cada noche volviera con más fuerza, más real. Y no entendía por qué. ¿Qué había cambiado en ese tiempo? Era bastante raro que de un tiempo a ahora no la dejara en paz esa despedida como ella la llamaba.

Sabia por Ichigo que Ulquiorra representaba "el vacio" entre los Espada y que por eso era que le hacía tantas preguntas. Pero ella estaba segura que en ese momento cuando estaba desapareciendo parecía ser que al fin había entendido… aunque sea un poco de cómo era los sentimientos entres los humanos. O por lo menos había hecho que despertara una curiosidad aun mayor de la que ya tenía por ellos.

Pero todo eso ya nunca lo sabría.

.

.

Harribel, estaba cansada. ¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurrió decirle que ser "la reina" de Hueco Mundo fuera tan agotador? Lo que más quería en ese momento era dejar ese maldito puesto. ¿Cuánto más tendría que estar reemplazando a los verdaderos reyes? Ya no soportaría por más tiempo.

–Debería de tomar forma humana de una buena vez, majestad. –Dijo al aire. No importaba donde estuviera, ella sabía que era oída. Si no hubiese prometido a la Sociedad de Almas que no iría a la Karakura, ya hacía tiempo que hubiese ido a buscar a esa humana para que apurara el proceso. ¡Era solo culpa de ellos que ella tuviera que hacer todo ese trabajo!

.

.

Ulquiorra…

¿Podía ser? No.

Pensar tanto en el era que en ese momento estaba creyendo que lo veía. Pero no era. Se había separado de sus amigas en cuanto creyó verlo en el centro comercial, pero cuando este dio la vuelta era un desconocido… un desconocido con cabello negro y desordenado y ojos verdes, regos tan conocidos para ella, pero en un rostro que nunca había visto.

Creía que el dolor en su pecho seguiría creciendo aun más. ¿Por qué seguía pasando eso si ya su corazón estaba hecho pedacitos? No era justo para ella, donde quiera que mirara, creía verlo, poblaba sus sueños y cuando estaba despierta nunca salía de su mente. ¡No tenía ni un solo respiro!

Sin esperar a sus amigas prefirió volver a su casa, mucho le había durado despejarse… por lo menos pudo pasar alrededor de tres horas sin pensar en el…

De camino paso por el parque en el que por primera vez había visto a Ulquiorra. Sin evitarlo ingreso a él y con pasos lentos se dirigió al mismo lugar en que estos habían peleado con sus amigos.

En el pasto se sentó y las lagrimas empezaron a aparecer en su rostro sin ninguna razón aun cuando trataba de pararlas estas no se detenían, es más parecía que salían con aun más fuerza.

–Ulquiorra… –Escucho su celular como sonaba, seguramente era Tatsuki queriendo saber donde se encontraba, pero no le hiso caso. –Por tu culpa hasta me he vuelto una mala amiga. –Dijo en voz alta sabiendo perfectamente que nunca sería escuchada. Ella nunca más volvería a ver a ese chico de ojos verdes que constantemente estaba haciéndole preguntas sobre todo.

¿Qué daría por volver a verlo? Lo que fuera. Lo extrañaba muchísimo y no le importaba que por lo generar al Espada le hubiese gustado siempre jugar con ella psicológicamente, empezó a entender porque era que lo hacía. Y le gustaba ver su cara cuando le decía que ella no le tenía miedo.

No supo que la llevó a hacerlo pero levanto su mano como había visto hacer a Ulquiorra, y aunque sabía que no pasaría nada, trato de abrir Garganta sorprendiéndose al conseguirlo. ¿Por qué había podido abrirla? ¿No es que solo los Hollow podían? Ella no era uno de ellos, pero aun así había podido abrirla.

No lo pensó… tan solo por tratar de estar más cerca de él ingreso.

.

.

Recuerden que este solo es el primer capitulo, ya más adelante empezará a mejorar.

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Solo tenía un objetivo en su mente: sentirse cercana a él. Fue por eso que había ingresado en Garganta sin pensar donde podía aparecer. Para ella eso era lo de menos. Ahora comprendía su error al estar rodeada de todos esos Menos que aun cuando de primera no la habían visto ahora ya sabían que estaba ahí y estaban a punto de atacarla. Con ayuda del "Shiten Koushun" pudo repeler un Cero logrando herir al que lo había lanzado. Agradecía que hubiese estado atenta en el mismo momento en que llegó a Hueco Mundo, porque si no fuera por eso ahora lo más seguro que estaría muerta.

¿En qué estaría pensando cuando decidió entrar en Garganta sin avisarle a nadie? Lo más seguro sería que en Karakura creyeran que una vez más la habían vuelto a secuestrar… aunque ella seguía diciendo que esa vez con Ulquiorra no fue un secuestro. Ella había ido por voluntad propia. Lo mejor que podría hacer en ese momento sería volver por donde vino… lo haría pero justo en ese momento no podía. Una vez más estaba siendo atacada por Menos.

Corriendo y tratando de defenderse en el proceso buscó un nuevo refugio que la alejara de esos Menos aunque fuera por unos minutos ¡no llevaba ni cinco minutos y ya estaba agotada!, tendría que decirle a Tatsuki que la ayudara a entrenar en cuanto volviera.

.

.

–No puede ser… –Un simple susurro que sin querer salió de sus labios en cuanto se quedo completamente quieta. ¿De verdad estaba sintiendo el reiatsu de Orihime Inoue en Hueco Mundo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Y lo más importante… ¿¡Por qué estaba en el bosque de los Menos!? ¿Acaso quería morir? ¡No! Eso no podía ser.

Sin importarle nada más, dejo todo tirado y corrió por los pasillos de Las Noches, sin importarse si alguien la veía correr como una loca, lo más importante en esos momento era encontrar a Orihime Inoue y sacarla de ese bosque lo más pronto posible. A ella no podía pasarle nada.

Aunque en una de esas si la dejaba sola podría hacer que volviera a cumplir con sus responsabilidades al verdadero rey de todo Hueco Mundo, porque obviamente que este aparecería en cuanto viera que ella estaba en peligro. ¿Pero de verdad que eso pasaría? No podía arriesgarse en algo así. Una vez más volvió a correr hacia el bosque.

Prefería seguir gobernando antes de ver a la reina muerta. ¿Qué sería de ellos si ella llegaba a morir? El verdadero rey enfurecería y ni Hueco Mundo, Sociedad de Almas o los humanos podrían hacer algo.

.

.

Estaba temblando por mientras que estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, prácticamente rezando para sí que los Menos se cansaran de buscarla.

Sabía que las probabilidades de que eso pasara eran nulas. Los Menos parecía que habían encontrado una diversión y esa era: cazarla a ella. Cuando veía que sus escondites estaban por ser descubiertos volvía a correr tratando de perderlos de vista.

Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que cada vez que corría en vez de salir de ese lugar parecía que se internaba cada vez más en él. Habían muchos más Menos que al principio.

Dio la vuelta para tratar de volver por donde había venido solo para encontrar a otro Menos preparándose para lanzarle un Cero.

– ¿Es que no saben que más hacer que atacarme? –les grito por mientras que repelía el ataque. Ya estaba bastante cansada con esa situación.

No entendía por qué pudo abrir Garganta, pero si hubiese sido un poco más inteligente nunca abría entrado… ahora se encontraba en ese bosque con muy pocas probabilidades de salir viva y eso la hacía que estuviera aterrada.

Con los ojos buscó un nuevo lugar para esconderse y encontró una cueva. ¡Ahí sí que sería imposible que la encontraran! Como pudo se dirigió hacia la cueva tratando de no llamar la atención de los Menos, consiguiéndolo.

Aun cuando estaba a oscura pudo respirar aliviada. Solo esperaría un rato a que los Menos se alejaran y luego saldría para volver a Karakura. Para volver a la vida que nunca tendría que haber dejado. Llamar a sus amigas y decirles que se encontraba bien y que iba a volver a buscarlas. Divertirse con ellas y dejar de pensar en él. Y por las noches recordar cómo eran las cosas cuando estaban juntos en Las Noches. ¿Qué importara que eso sonara masoquista? Así era como iba a vivir por el resto de su vida, no creía que fuera capaz de volver a enamorarse. Así que solo le quedaba el recuerdo.

Tan ensimismada pensando en ese futuro para nada prometedor que no se dio cuenta que una vez más la habían encontrado hasta que fue muy tarde. Estaba a punto de disparar el Cero. ¡Le iba a dar de lleno! Si eso la tocaba… no viviría.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y junto sus manos a la altura del pecho por mientras que susurraba sus últimas palabras.

–Ulquiorra-san –el sentimiento que puso en su nombre al saber que nunca más podría pronunciarlo, el anhelo con que lo dijo daban muestras de eso. Una pequeña lágrima rodo por su rostro antes de que fuera atacada.

La cueva explotó.

Orihime abrió sus ojos para ver que estaba protegida por su escudo. ¿En qué momento lo había activado? Al mirar más allá vio que un hombre estaba dándole la espalda con una mano estirada como si hubiese detenido algo un momento atrás.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y ella pudo ver quién era. Esta vez sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Tenía que estar soñando, lo que veía no podía ser… él estaba muerto. ¡Ella misma lo había visto desaparecer!

En ese momento tenía unas pequeñas diferencias de cómo era antes, el hueco en su pecho no estaba, y su cabeza estaba despejada dejando que el pelo le cayera por ambos lados libre. Lo único que mantenía eran las "lágrimas" verdes que tenía en su rostro.

Al mirarla una vez más levanto su mano, pero esta vez para apuntarla a ella. Vio como se formaba un Cero en ella.

– ¿Ulquiorra-san? –No podía creer que a quien estuviera apuntando con un Cero fuera a ella, pero así era. Una vez más cerró los ojos esperando la muerte pero como la vez anterior están no llegó.

Al abrirlos una vez más se dio cuenta que había alguien más ahí. Aun de espaldas también la reconoció: Harribel.

–Llegué a tiempo –la escuchó decir en voz baja.

– ¿Harribel-san? –le preguntó sin saber que estaba pasando ahí. Esta sin escucharla o simplemente ignorándola dirigió su atención al hombre.

– ¿Por qué la estabas atacando? –le demandó una respuesta sin dejar de mirarlo, atenta por si tendría que volver a defenderse.

Ulquiorra las miro a ambas antes de hablar.

– ¿Quién sois?


	3. Chapter 3

¿Hola? ¿Me extrañaron?

Lo siento... sé que me demoré, pero al fin estoy de vuelta...

.

.

**CAPITULO 3**

En la ciudad de Karakura era como cualquier día normal, cada uno pendiente de las cosas que tenían que hacer, trabajando, ocupándose de la casa… un día como cualquier otro.

Menos para uno.

Desplego el abanico para taparse el rostro una vez más y estuvo a punto de maldecir a Orihime por irse sin avisar. ¿Qué le habría costado decirle a esa chica que lo miraba como si quisiera hacerlo sufrir todas las torturas del infierno que planeaba irse?

–Urahara… –era fácil de notar que era una advertencia hacia su persona. Miro a Ichigo que también estaba serio.

–Vamos chicos. Cálmense, no consiguen nada estar tan enojados. –Trató de calmarlos con una sonrisa. Solo recibió más miradas de muerte y la peor era de esa chica que desde que llegaron no le había sacado la mirada de encima.

– ¿¡Qué me calme!? ¡No pienso calmarme! Lo que quiero es que habrás una garganta para ir a buscar a mi amiga…

–No. –Una simple palabra que creo reacciones bastante fuerte entre los presente. Interiormente agradeció que ahí solo se encontrara Rukia, Ichigo y Tatsuki… si hubiesen estado presentes el resto de los amigos de Orihime, él ya no estaría entre los vivos.

No importaba que fuera un ex Capitán de la 12ª División, parecía que para ese momento él no sabía nada… seguramente si tuviera que pelear con esa "chica", sería él quien recibiría una paliza… o por lo menos así era como se sentía. ¿Raro, no? Pero tenía justificación, Tatsuki se comportaba de una forma en que daba a entender que nadie debía meterse con Orihime Inoue, ella la sobreprotegía y en ese momento cuando el reiatsu de Orihime había desaparecido, prácticamente ella se había vuelto loca.

Había llegado a su almacén y en cuanto lo vio le exigió abrir Garganta para ir en la búsqueda de su amiga. Ni Rukia y mucho menos Ichigo habían podido tranquilarla y le había tocado a él dejarla inconsciente para que los otros dos pudieran explicarle que estaba pasando. Tatsuki había despertado cuando Rukia le contaba que habían tratado de llamar a Orihime pero esta no les había contestado y preocupadas habían empezado a buscarlas hasta que se encontraron con Ichigo y en ese momento el reiatsu de Inoue había desaparecido… a la única conclusión que habían llegado era que alguien de Hueco Mundo tiene que habérsela llevado. Desde ahí era fácil ver como siguió, tan solo habían ido a buscarlo para ver si él sabía que estaba pasando o en el caso de Tatsuki que la ayudara a llegar a Hueco Mundo para buscar a la peli anaranjada.

Suspiro y puso una sonrisa en su rostro por mientras que miraba a los jóvenes, lo mejor sería que les contara de una vez que estaba pasando. No quería que se desesperaran más de la cuenta.

–Saben que hay que tener un equilibro entre la Sociedad de Almas y el Mundo Humano, lo mismo pasa con Hueco Mundo… ¿qué pasaría si uno tuviera mayor poder que el otro? Tan solo se perjudicaría al Mundo Humano y eso no es algo que quisiéramos. Es por esa razón que en la Sociedad de Almas está el Rey Espiritual, así que sabiendo esto… ¿no sería normal de que en Hueco Mundo también hubiera un rey?

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Orihime? –Tatsuki lo interrumpió. En ese momento no tenía paciencia para soportar las vueltas que le daba al asunto Urahara, ella quería que fuera a lo fundamental y que dejara de desviarse. ¿Sería efectivo si utilizaba en su contra todos los movimientos de karate que sabía? En vez de pensar en eso prefirió dar vueltas por la habitación para ver si eso la ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

–Tranquila –le dijo con una sonrisa–. En Hueco Mundo quien había estado llevando la labor de "Rey" era Harribel, pero ya había dicho en la Sociedad de Almas que ella estaría en el puesto de forma temporal hasta que el verdadero Rey volviera. Creo que la desaparición de Orihime tiene que estar ligada con el rey.

– ¿De qué forma? –Rukia aunque no se estaba comportando como Tatsuki también estaba preocupada por su amiga.

–Harribel dijo que el rey era Ulquiorra Cifer.

–Ah… –Tatsuki después de escuchar eso tan solo se sentó.

– ¿Cómo que ah? ¿Qué tiene que ver Inoue con Ulquiorra? –Ichigo no entendía y tampoco le ayudaba que las dos chicas de la habitación se hayan quedado tranquilas, aunque en eso solo tenía que contar a Tatsuki, pero él conocía a Rukia y podía ver que había dado un suspiro de alivio. Así que era muy probable de que él se estuviese perdiendo de algo en todo ese asunto.

–En el tiempo que Orihime estuvo en Hueco Mundo con quien más tiempo pasaba era Ulquiorra, por lo que ella nos dijo en un principio solo era por obligación y por curiosidad, Ulquiorra siempre le hacía pregunta de sentimiento y esas cosas… pero parece ser que con el paso de los días las cosas empezaron a cambiar o algo así. –Fue la respuesta que recibió de parte de Rukia.

–Muy bien dicho, Rukia-san –Urahara volvió a hablar–. Creo… no… estoy seguro de que la única forma para hacer volver a Ulquiorra-san es con ayuda de Orihime. En el tiempo que estuvieron juntos se entendieron. Por eso creo que ella no va a tener ningún problema y cuando pueda volver lo hará.

– ¿Entonces solo tenemos que esperar? –Ichigo le pregunto para estar seguro.

–Sí.

Urahara no sabía si debía decirles lo que Harribel también había dicho… que Orihime Inoue era la reina de Hueco Mundo.

Cuando en la Sociedad de Almas le preguntaron cómo era eso, ella no había dado una respuesta clara; tan solo había dicho que Ulquiorra así lo había decidido antes de desaparecer en la pelea que había tenido con Ichigo. ¿Lo habría hecho en ese momento? ¿En los anteriores días que habían estado juntos? ¿De forma consiente? ¿O inconscientemente había decidido que Orihime sería su reina? ¿Cómo supo que él sería el Rey? ¿Aizen tenía algo que ver con eso? No, estaba seguro que esa última pregunta tenía una respuesta simple: un rotundo NO. Aizen estaba decidido a ser él quien mandara, nunca trataría de poner a otro en su puesto, así que él no tenía que saber nada de eso.

Tatsuki lo entendía, ella sabía que era lo que sentía su amiga por ese… ¿Hollow? ¿Espada? ¿Arrancar? Lo que sea… Y si el volvía a la vida por así decirlo y su amiga podía verlo de nuevo sería feliz por ella. Tendría que alegrarse, porque eso es lo que hacían las amigas y no importaba si ella decidía irse con él a Hueco Mundo, ella lo aceptaría.

Cada uno se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos cuando lo sintieron: el reiatsu de Orihime… ella estaba de vuelta.

La primera en levantarse fue Tatsuki y corrió hacia la puerta para empezar a correr aun más rápido en busca de su amiga. Los demás la siguieron, ellos también querían saber que era lo que había pasado.

Cuando la vieron en ese parque donde una vez había aparecido Ulquiorra, estaba arrodillada y sus manos ocultaban su cara. Estaba llorando y sus ropas manchadas de sangre.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

.

.

¿Les gustó? Prometo que me demoraré menos en subir el próximo capitulo.

Reviews sin cuenta:

–**Neko-Dig:** Que bueno que te guste el fic y espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Tengo que reconocer que me demoré un poco en actualizar y lo siento. No creo que cambie mucho la personalidad de Ulquiorra... me gusta como es!

–**Nikita: **¿Interesante? Que bueno que lo encuentres así. Perdón por el retraso :)

–**luna:** Si que eres mala! Yo me quería acostumbrar a recibir reviews tuyos... De los fic que a mi me gustan son estos (eso si... ten en cuenta que los gustos de cada persona no son iguales):  
*_Consecuencias _de Euni-chan (yachiru/Byakuya)  
*_Grietas en mi alma_ de Maryju-chan (Ulquiorra/Orihime)  
*_Enamorandome de tí_ de Martii Peker (Ulquiorra/Orihime)  
*_My_ _Dear _de Eienhy (Ulquiorra/Orihime)  
*_Gothic Prince _de Akari Kiseki (Ulquiorra/Orihime)  
*_Easy _de Lady Alraune (Ulquiorra/Orihime)  
*_Largas horas de estudio _de Almar-chan (Ichigo/Rukia)  
Espero que alguno de estos fic te guste... Nos vemos!

_**¿Reviews? **_


End file.
